


It doesn't end there

by sansxie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I can't be arsed to type it all, Soz, jesus christ its the whole cast, pretty much everyone you meet in the game, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansxie/pseuds/sansxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the new beginning of Frisk's life, and the monsters returning to the surface, things were starting to settle. Monsters and humans interacted with a few mishaps. But besides that, all was good. However, Frisk decided to pay a visit to where it all began, to Mt Ebott. </p><p>It was a cold day, sunny, but cold. And you had to walk the dog, you had promised Jeffrey you'd walk him, so you couldn't back out on it. Switching from your normal routine around the golf course besides you to Mt. Ebott, the legendary home to monsters, you set off with the dog. However, on your way, you stumble across a small child, without you knowing, this small child was the invitation to a very exciting life for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't end there

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know, I'm doing this. I'm cold, the school is cold ( they're fixing the fucking heaters) and I have frees. I'm writing this story with no idea to what will happen.
> 
> Also, unnecessary but there is this guy in my year WHO HAS TINY TINY NEAT HANDWRITING BUT BIG HANDS?!

okay, wait a sec, I haven't written the story, I just want to see what it looks like and how this works.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, and you enjoyed it, please let me know!


End file.
